


What Now?

by CalledForMishap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dean Doesn't Know, Dean Feels, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Depression, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John goes back to Kate and Adam, John is Clueless, John's A+ Parenting, Lawyer Sam, Mechanic John, Sam goes back to Stanford, Sam is a Little Shit, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalledForMishap/pseuds/CalledForMishap
Summary: For over twenty years the Winchester family has fought to end the demon that has caused so much tragedy to their family. It ends in a matter of seconds and Dean's not coping so well with his life mission ending just like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked entertaining the idea of the death of Azazel going a little differently. What if John hadn't sold his soul and died? What if the three of them were together when the demon was finally killed? What if it was early on enough that Sam still felt the urge to go back and finish school? This will more than likely become a series or have more parts added on, but for the sake of the people that want a 'completed' story, here's a short oneshot that'll start the show.

Yellow eyes stared back in shock as the body it had been harboring shook with orange lightning from within.

He’d done it. He’d actually, really, truly, fucking done it. 

Over two decades of silent pain and suffering, of obeying orders he didn’t fully understand, of being cut down for the smallest things, of never being good enough. 

For this one moment. 

He became a soldier in a war when he was only four years old. This thing was what had taken his mother, father, and normal life from him. 

And now it was over. Just like that. One shot. One bullet. One millisecond was all it took to end a crusade he’d been fighting for over two decades. 

As the demon that had caused his family so much pain and suffering died spasming on the floor at his feet, as his father and brother embraced each other in the wake of vengeance finally being served, as the blood of his enemy pooled around his ankles and his adrenaline high left his body, Dean shook violently. 

He’d been the one to end yellow-eyes. He’d been the one to deliver that final shot. For his mother. For Jessica. For his baby brother. For all the years Dean suffered in a war that wasn’t his own. 

It all felt so anti-climatic. 

What was supposed to happen now? 

Dean dropped the colt with trembling fingers. It hit the concrete floor with a muted splash as the body of yellow-eyes’ host was still bleeding out in front of him. He turned wide-eyes towards his father and brother. 

He didn’t think he could stand much longer. Too much had happened, it was all too significant for him to feel as little as he did, and he didn’t know what to do because of it. Surely he should be feeling more. He should at least be feeling something other than this nothingness.

John and Sam were standing in each other’s arms. Sobbing and clutching each one another like they’d fall apart without each other. They seemed to be feeling the right emotion for the situation. Why couldn't Dean be like them?

Dean could hear words being gasped out between each sob. “It’s over….it’s finally over….woulda been proud….we did it….Sammy…we won…” 

Dean felt his eyes smart. His dad was telling his brother that they’d won, but he didn’t feel like it. He felt drained, more tired than he had ever felt in his entire life. All of a sudden he felt his body slump, his legs give out. 

His knees hit the concrete floor with a painful jolt, the puddle of blood soaking his jeans in a matter of seconds. He sat staring blankly at the carnage that was left in his wake. There was a buzzing in the back of his mind that was picking up in noise and blocked out the mumbled words of praise and success being spoken back and forth between father and son. It soon blocked out Dean’s own thoughts and he was aware only of the static in his head.

Time passed without his notice. 


End file.
